


She is Just

by Enyn_Skyeward



Series: No One becomes Someone [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anger, Apologies, F/F, Hard Decision, Lexa is humble, Lovers, Pissed off Lovers, Titus is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5910319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enyn_Skyeward/pseuds/Enyn_Skyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part VI in No One Becomes Someone series</p>
<p>Clarke must settle a dispute between village chiefs and Lexa finds herself faced with an angry Clarke once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is Just

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Warning: Some of the themes were taken from 3x04 'Ye Who Enter Here'

Clarke was stunned to silence as she listened to Lexa and wondered if her lover was insane and considering what the brunette wanted of her, she had to question if the recent knock to Lexa’s head during training had done more than supply a concussion. Resting in the chair near her window with a sketch pad and charcoal while Lexa met with several of the village chiefs, she had expected peace and quiet for a majority of the day. Instead, Lexa had entered her quarters without caring to knock, as she was prone to do, and pushed Clarke’s feet from the table to sit on the surface. Then she proceeded to ask Clarke to pass judgment on a territory dispute, as the land bordered the Ark.

“I am waiting for your response Clarke.” Lexa watched her, a soft expression on her face despite her harsh tone.

“Why me? Is this a show of power for the Coalition or do you just not want to face the pathetic squabbles of village chiefs?” She didn’t look up at Lexa, instead shaded in areas of her drawing.

Lexa took the sketch pad and turned it around, looking at the drawing. “The village chief threatens to move on your people’s land. Perhaps you should focus more on the dispute than drawing. Who are you drawing?”

Snatching the pad back, Clarke looked down at the outline of her drawing. “Why do you care?”

“I know you are still angered with me for removing you from the spar pits but you forget that while you are strong, my warriors are seasoned. They would have harmed you far greater than any panther would.”

Starting to sketch again she was silent before speaking, “it’s you, I’m drawing you.” She let her eyes flicker up to see Lexa, “I’m pissed that you ordered everyone not to fight me, I can’t learn if everyone tries to treat me like a fragile object. I survived three months on my own and nearly killed Roan with no skills, if I had skills I could actually defend myself if necessary.” Her eyes floated back down to the page. “How is Wanheda feared if she cannot kill those who threaten her? Or perhaps you fear I’ll kill your men.”

A snort escaped the brunette and she stood, walking to stand beside Clarke’s chair to look down at her drawing. “You could not kill my army Clarke, you and I are both aware that while Wanheda is feared by my people, your title is only based on myths.”

“Myths have destroyed lesser men.”

“This is true.” Lexa bent down and kissed Clarke’s cheek, “I expect your punishment decree by the time we dine tonight. Do remember that my bed is open to you whenever you wish to sleep beside me. I have been without you the last week and I have missed your warmth.”

Clarke shrugged, “I’m sure Tania and Orlo would love to warm you. They’ve been vocal in talking about the honor of being in Heda’s furs, all while thinking I don’t understand Trigedasleng.” She outlined several parts of Lexa’s shoulder, her focus on the drawing not the idea of sleeping beside her lover.

“I only desire Wanheda beside me.” Lexa let her fingers thread through Clarke’s hair, “only you Clarke are welcome in my bed, until the day you no longer wish to be mine no other may grace my furs.”

“Whatever.”

Knowing Clarke was still angry with her, Lexa leaned down and kissed the blond’s crown before leaving the room. “I shall see you when we dine tonight, rest well and remember what I asked of you.”

* * *

Lexa stood on her balcony as the sunset, watching as the village chiefs departed for their lands. The day had been long and even the short respite had brought her no relief, her moments spent in Clarke’s quarters had been tedious at most. The blond’s foul mood after her removal from the spar pits a week before had been hard on the leader. She had expected her lover beside her at night and a smile gracing the pale face under blue eyes, instead she’d had a cold bed and been met with a scowl every time she paid time to her lover.

“All the chiefs have departed.” Titus spoke as he joined her, his language of choice being English as to keep her tongue use to the language. Even years later the man still spoke to her in the warrior’s language and he rarely switched to Trigedasleng unless warranted.

“Not all, Rivas and Delta have yet to settle their quarrels and Delta’s threat on the Ark will be met by Clarke’s decision.”

Titus turned his head to look at her, “Wanheda has already made her judgement and they have departed. Delta did not find it comforting but he takes his life with him so he has kept quiet, Rivas has decided to abandon his claim.” He turned to look out at the city, “she was just, judging with a heart for the people and a mind full of wisdom.”

“As I told you, she is special.” Lexa folded her hands together, “what was her judgement?”

“Delta is to give the land to Skaikru as payment for the threat of attack. She reminded him that such a threat was tantamount to war and if he did not wish for her to bring the matter to Heda, placing his people in jeopardy, he would leave immediately and drop the claim.”

Lexa nodded, “she is just, any other would have claimed Delta’s blood and there would be nothing I could do to stop such a claim.”

“She worries me Alexandria, one moment she is vengeful and dangerous and the next she is just and full of wisdom.” He took a step closer to her and met green eyes, “if one did not know better, one would believe she holds the spirit of Heda within her.”

“Perhaps the gods chose her for our people in a way we have yet to understand or see.” She turned towards her throne room. “Time will determine her place among us soon enough.”

“Remember that Heda bows to no other; even if the gods have chosen her for a purpose, none can bow to her as you are Heda and all bow to you.”

“All are aware of this Titus.” She gave a soft smile, “rest well tonight.”

* * *

Clarke stood by her window looking out when the sound of the door opening and closing made her turn. Lexa stood a few feet behind her and waited patiently, hands together in front of her. Sighing, the blond turned and looked at her lover as she waited patiently. Eventually Lexa pulled her knife from her waist and placed it on the table, proceeding to unbuckle her war coat, laying it across the chair she often claimed. Standing in only her tank top and pants, Lexa walked to Clarke and bowed down before the blond.

“I come as Alexandria, will you accept my apology for allowing my fears of you being harmed to take you from where you belonged?”

Holding out a hand, Clarke silently waited and Lexa looked up at her before taking her hand. As she helped Lexa rise, Clarke took a step towards her and leaned in to kiss her softly. After a moment she pulled back and rested her forehead against Lexa’s with a soft nod of her head. “I forgave you a while ago, I was just waiting for an actual apology.”

Lexa pulled back and met Clarke’s eyes while her fingers played with a strand of Clarke’s unbraided hair. “I shall remember in the future that an apology would ease such tensions between us.”

“That and I like seeing you on your knees.” Clarke gave a slight smirk as she leaned in to kiss Lexa again. “I dealt with Rivas and Delta like you asked and I’m no longer angry at you, I think you owe me a real apology.” She lifted her head before leaning down to kiss the underside of Lexa’s jaw. “The type where you don’t leave my bed till morning. Can Heda give such an apology or does she have matters of state to attend to?”

“Heda may do as she wishes during peace.” Lexa’s breath hitched as she felt Clarke’s hands under her shirt against her skin. “Give me a few moments to inform Titus that I am indisposed till morning and notify the guards to abandon their posts on this floor.” She pulled away from Clarke and found blue eyes judging her. “I shall be only moments Clarke and then I am yours till the sun rises.”

“Go but return quickly.” Clarke turned from her and headed towards her bed, pulling her shirt over her head. She looked over her shoulder at Lexa, seeing green eyes wide with desire. “Are you going to alert the guard and charge Titus with the city or are you going to stand there?”

Lexa swallowed before she spoke softly, “perhaps Titus is correct in the fact you are dangerous.”

“Only to you Heda.” A smirk rested on her face as she watched Lexa quickly leave the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment on what you think about this part in the series


End file.
